


My true love

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem for these two as a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	My true love

I have a feeling  
That I can comprehend  
In my deepest thoughts your are  
More than just a friend.

I wouldn't want to  
Rush us now  
As love we explore  
But there's a growing love inside  
That we just can't ignore.

I love the times we  
Spend together. We are comfortable  
And free. I think of you when we are  
Alone. I think of you and me.

We have a share  
Secrets to uncover. There's more  
To life then we will both discover.  
I love you always.

I'll love you when you're dumb,  
I'll love you when you're smart,  
I'll love you anyway you are,  
Right from the start.

I'll love you if you're tall  
I'll love you if you're short,  
I'll love you if you're pretty,  
Or just an ugly dork.

I'll love you if you're toothless,  
I'll love you if you're blind,  
Anything that's wrong with you,  
To me you'll be fine.

My heart is opening up now,  
Unlike it used to do,  
I see the pain that's in your heart  
And sometimes I feel it to.

I'll love you tomorrow,  
I'll love you today,  
I'll love you forever,  
And forever always


End file.
